The International Network for Indigenous Health Knowledge and Development (INIHKD) is an international assembly of indigenous health researchers, scholars, policymakers, and practitioners dedicated to improving the health of indigenous peoples in Australia, New Zealand, Canada and the United States through community-led health research, culturally-based health services delivery, indigenous health workforce development, and indigenous health policy advancement. Globally, indigenous populations have remarkably similar health trends, status, and diseases as well as environmental conditions that contribute to health disparities. There are striking differences as well, especially with respect to each country's health policy responses. There is much to be learned from sharing approaches, experiences, and results. The INIHKD provides this opportunity through a biennial conference (every 2 years) with activities designed to: (1) build indigenous research capacity and health workforce development;(2) facilitate sharing of innovative, traditional, and contemporary indigenous health research knowledge, methodologies, and empirical findings, especially with respect to "best practices" and culturally-grounded interventions;(3) identify successful indigenous health policy solutions;and (4) share ethical tribal research protocols. This NIH R13 application, under the sponsorship of the National Heart, Lung, Blood Institute, involves partial funding support for the biennial conference to be held May 24-28, 2010 at the Kiana Lodge in Poulsbo, Washington with a conference theme of "Knowing Your Roots: Indigenous Medicines, Health Knowledges, and Best Practices." The inaugural INIHKD conference was first held in Townsville, Australia (2003), followed by Vancouver, Canada (2005) and Rotorua, New Zealand (2007). The INIHKD conference torch has been passed to the US, and a US Executive Committee and National Conference Advisory Board of leading Native scholars, scientists, policymakers and community leaders have been formed to coordinate the effort. In addition to the conference activities noted above, we aim to showcase Native NIH-funded scholars, implement grant workshops, and create a peer-reviewed journal supplement. We anticipate over 300 conference attendees including 12 US invited speakers as well as refereed presentations and poster sessions. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: In 2004, the NIH and the Canadian Institutes of Health Research (CIHR) signed a joint cooperative agreement to strengthen health research collaboration on indigenous health issues. Additionally, a similar tripartite agreement was created among New Zealand, Canada and Australia. The biennial INIHKD conference brings together researchers, policy makers, and practitioners dedicated to building health research knowledge and reducing health disparities among indigenous global communities